Basic Instructions
Follow these basic instructions... they will help you as you play. If you wish to join this game, tell Ottermist 'under 'Ottermist's message wall. 1 Ottermist '''is the owner and leader of this wiki. But just because she is the founder that does not mean you can ask her about the wiki. She will be happy to answer all questions, and if you wish to question her about the rules, she will listen to you. You have the rights to question admins, just note that you must be polite. 2 Please note that NO swearing must happen on this wiki, just put a *** to cover the meaning of the curse words, or a warning shall be sent to you. 3 The very first leader and medicine cat will be chosen by '''Ottermist or one of the senior members. After that, if you wish to become a medicine cat, you may place a request under Ottermist's message wall. If you are leader, and your deputy dies, you will be given a list by one of the senior members from which you may choose a deputy. You may NOT choose a deputy whose name is not on the list. 4 If your mentor thinks you are ready enough to become a warrior, then they will say so to your Clan leader and to one of the senior members. ALL warrior assessments MUST be supervised by one of the senior members in order for the assessed cat to become a warrior. If a warrior assessment is completed WITHOUT supervision, you, your mentor, and your Clan leader will be given a warning. 5 You may only roleplay if''' Ottermist or any of the senior members are online. They will tell you when they are online by posting a message on '''Ottermist's message wall. Things you must know before playing this game 1 Timing - 'one moon in warrior cats is equivalent to one week on this wiki. E.g. if you are a new-born kit, you will be made an apprentice in ''six weeks, equivalent to six moons. 2 '''Seasons - '''the warrior seasons (greenleaf summer, leaf-fall autumn, leaf-bare winter and newleaf spring) are going to be equivalent to the seasons in the southern hemisphere of the world. E.g. January is '''greenleaf. July is leaf-bare. 3 Hunting - '''the effect of hunting patrols is decided by one of the senior members. Obviously, you will obtain more prey, but you may not object to what the Clan leader says. Hunting patrols are decided by the Clan deputy. 4 '''Patrolling - '''A battle may be declared by one of the senior members at any time. Most of the time, patrolling will be efficient, and no border clashes will occur. However, if a border skirmish happens, you won't actually be participating in it; the effect will just be decided by one of the senior members. Patrols are decided by the Clan deputy. 5 '''Death '- '''If you die in a battle, you won't ''actually ''die. You may choose a kit to begin another life, but it must not be taken. *'Admins, please note that you cannot kill a cat for punishment, however, there may be a punishment where you have to give up your cat to someone else, though this is very frequent.* Thanks, Warriors: Ripple Wikia.